The Rise and Fall and Redemption of Percy Jackson
by Tango in the Night
Summary: After three years in tartarus, percy has changed. A lot. With his never ending torture percy has to get his routine back together. And to mix it all in agian Kronos is coming back. Percy x Thalia Perlia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hey guys, I'm new to PJO fanfic community, but I've had this story running around in my head since i read From the Brink by darkmyyst which you can read here /s/5167972/1/From_the_Brink

**Disclamier:** I do Not Nor will ever own anything from PJO or From the brink by darkmyyst( some parts are taken from their story)

**Introduction/ prologue**

**Camp Half blood**

It was a peaceful day.

The sun was shining brightly and the clouds were thick and puffy. A slight breeze kept the temperature at a perfect level and whistled soothingly as it passed through the trees. The U-shape band of cabins stood in pristine condition. They had all received fresh paint jobs recently and looked as though they had just been built. The grass seemed greener than usual, and the Big House more…blue than usual. Of course, this was all natural weather for Camp Half Blood, surrounded by its magical boundaries that kept out even the rain. Even the baying of the hellhounds in the forest was low and muffled.

A very peaceful day.

Minus the angry Demi-god that was storming across the camp, making a beeline for the bright sky blue barn shaped house, Sunlight bounced in all direction off of her golden hair, and a fiercely worried angry burned in her storm gray eyes. The owl earrings and bead necklace she wore jangled as she walked.

Correction, stomped.

Her name was Annabeth Chase, and she was nineteen years old. She was angry, choleric, exacerbated, seething and the list of words could go on. They can't do that can they? After what he did? He's been corrupted, he's too far gone. They couldn't…could they?

She had reached the Big House. She leaped up the steps in a single bound and marched to the door and yanked it open without slowing a step. When she was halfway across the foray, and entered the large conference room doors.

There were several people clustered around a table. At the head, deep in conversation while sitting over a chess board, were a centaur and a man. The man was wearing a cheap Hawaiian shirt and was holding a Diet Coke in his right hand. His left hand was casually gesturing at the ground, where vines were growing as if from nowhere. The centaur, whose lower half was a beautiful white stallion, looked up in surprise when Annabeth stormed into the room.

But she ignored him, both he and the man. She had eyes for only one person in the room. A girl in black clothes with torn sleeves, she had a silver bracelet and looked uncomfortable yet content all at the same time. She had short, spiked black hair. She looked up and her blue eyes locked onto Annabeth's gray ones. They widened slightly, and Annabeth could see the thought racing around in her brain.

Annabeth charged her, and grabbed two large fistfuls of her shirt and pulled her face close. "No more excuses. I want the truth. I don't care if it comes from you, Luke, Chiron, Mr. D. over there, or even the gods. I just want an answer."

Annabeth glared at Thalia until she finally glanced away under the force of the daughter of Athena's gaze. Annabeth knew that she had won. Normally this would be impossible. Thalia would normally have thrown her right outside the door; straight on her butt the instant Annabeth touched her clothes. But this was different. This situation made them all...vulnerable. Annabeth looked at Thalia for another minute in silence before finally asking a single question. Even though it was only whispered, it sounded loud as a church bell during a funeral in the silent room. . .

"What the Hades do they mean, 'We're releasing him?"

**Tartarus**

It was dark, dank, gloomy pit, surrounded by a wall of bronze, and beyond that a three-fold layer of night among the undead sentenced to Tartarus for eternal pain. It smelt terrible like rotten flesh and the only sound was blood curdling screams and in a deep corner A tall and broad figure towered above a small cowering in the darkness dipping his scythe in the magma, while the left was guarding the only exit out of the corner.

"Now Perseus Jackson…" An ancient metallic voice thundered "Since you shall be leaving me all alone to my lonely self, I must give you a present to remember me by." he said in mock hurt

The tall figure brought out the glowing scythe and pinned down and pressed it to the bare flesh of the sickle in them young man. The fresh smell of burnt flesh combined with the Screams of agony and Hurt made that the worst place in Tartarus. Obviously pleased with his work the tall figure walked away and spoke slowly "You still have my welcoming present don't you… don't worry both my presents will work great together" he laughed once more the stocked off into the darkness. Hours passed before Hades's guards of Tartarus appeared got him dressed and dragged him out and passed him to Grover and then they were on there way to camp Half-Blood.

Please review and Constructive Criticism is always welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier:** I do Not Nor will ever own anything from PJO or From the brink by darkmyyst( some parts are taken from their story)

you can read it here /s/5167972/1/From_the_Brink

**Chapter 1**

Camp Half Blood

_Nico's face lit up. "Mrs. O'Leary. So she's doing well then."_

_"She sounds awfully excited about something," Luke remarked._

_"Yeah, it sounds like when she used to greet Perc-" Annabeth's remark died in her throat and the four demigods stared at each other with wide eyes. They looked towards the other end of the table, where Mr. D and Chiron had been playing chess, but they were nowhere to be seen. And then they bolted out of their seats and out of the door, just in time to see Mrs. O'Leary, the only friendly hellhound anybody had ever seen, bounding past Thalia's tree and down the other side of the hill. They pulled to an abrupt halt. Standing at the top of the hill, ringed around the tree, were twelve figures that radiated power and authority._

_"The gods, they're here. Then…Mrs. O'Leary…" Annabeth's voice was weak_

_"Was going to him. He's here. He's back." Nico couldn't keep the joy out of his voice._

_"We should go greet him," Thalia's voice was equally full of mirth. Her eyes were bright and she looked ready to sprint over the hill after the fashion of Mrs. O'Leary. Nico put a hand on her shoulder before she could take a step though. She gave him a questioning look. "Nic?"_

_"I'll give you guys fair warning right now, he's not the same."_

_"How would you know?" Annabeth, always the logical one._

_"For several reasons. First, I know what Tartarus can do to a person, especially one who's still living. Second, he was locked up with his worst enemy, that being the Titan Lord. He was tortured, long and hard, and that normally changes a person. Third, I've been to see him before. I'm a son of Hades, I have permission to go where I will in the land of the dead and there is no chance harm will come to me, even from Tartarus and its inhabitants. He's not the same."_

_"You're telling us this now…why?"_

_"So that you're ready for what you'll see."_

_"Whatever, Nic. don't forget I've been there too, can we go now?"_

_"Wait, Thalia! What do you mean you've been there? You visited him while he was imprisoned?"_

_Thalia looked Annabeth dead in the eyes. "Yeah, I did. I asked Nico if I could tag along once. That's what got me kicked out of the hunters, He didn't say anything to me, he couldn't. He was too busy trying to hold himself together. I saw what they did to him," Thalia's voice cracked. "I can barely believe he's still alive after three years of that." She shuddered and turned back to the hill. "Let's go."_

_The group of demigods marched to the top of the hill. Along the way they were joined by a few campers who had noticed something was up. At the top of the hill they bowed before the gods and stood in a line off to one side. They stared off in the distance, waiting for him to show up._

**Camp Half-Blood Borders**

He'd come until he crested the hill and stood among all of them. Grover clopped up beside him. He would never miss the return of his best friend, and he had escorted him all the way from Hades. He was edging farther and farther away from Mrs. O'Leary though, who had happily flopped down beside her master. Annabeth slowly raised her eyes from the ground, taking in his appearance from the feet up.

Shoes, jeans, white T-shirt, overtop was a dark grayish green jacket. He had a bag looped over one shoulder and across his chest, like a mailbag. His left palm and wrist were bandaged, wrapped in white gauze, but the extent of the injury couldn't be judged. Slowly her eyes slid up to his head, then to his face. His hair was even longer now; reaching down to his shoulders, black locks of it fell over his face. Annabeth gasped as she saw the livid scar that stretched from his left temple all the way down to the base of his throat.

But that was nothing compared to his eyes.

They were still the same shade of beautiful green that she had known 6 years ago and that she had grown to hate in the past three years the only difference they seemed deeper now. They had lost much of the mirth she had once looked forward to in those eyes, and it had been replaced with pain. There was so much there she could almost feel the things he had suffered through while she stared at him. His eyes were so much…darker than they had been. His eyes roamed right along to the people standing next to her. And before she could react, he started walking towards them. He walked up to Thalia first, who had tears in her eyes. Actual tears, from _Thalia_. She reached up and touched his cheek before throwing herself at him and embracing him tightly. He hugged her back just as hard. "I missed you, so much," she whispered.

"I missed you too, more than you know," he replied.

She sob-chuckled and said half-heartedly, "I doubt that, I know everything, remember?"

He gave her a crooked grin. "How could I forget?" He released her and moved to the next person. "Nico."

"Percy." They looked at each other for a second before reaching out laughing and grasping each other's forearms. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good be back. I need to thank you two. You and Thalia. Even if it didn't seem like I noticed, I saw you two come to visit me, and that kept me going. Thank you two, so much." He released Nico's arm and patted him on the shoulder. He moved again down the line. He stopped in front of Luke. Annabeth could feel the tension between the two. "So you're this side of the line this time, eh?" Luke just continued to stare at him. "I know about Kronos, Luke, and what he did to you. And while you're still partially at fault, the majority of the blame was his." He offered his hand to Luke, who shook it numbly.

"You're…you're…forgiving me, just like that?"

"Luke, bear in mind I was part of you, even if only for an instant. I knew everything going through your head. I also couldn't have defeated Kronos without your help. Let's call it even."

Luke smiled, "Let's."

"Besides, I need someone who can stand up to me in sword combat anyway."

Luke chuckled, "You're on, Jackson."

"I look forward to it." Percy then turned around and started walking back toward the gods.

Annabeth was confused, had he not noticed her? How could he not have seen her here, when she was not a foot from Luke? "Percy…?" she said quietly.

He turned and looked at her with cold, hard eyes. "What is it, daughter of Athena?" His voice was emotionless and frigid as a glacier. Annabeth was speechless; this wasn't like the Percy she knew. Nico's words came back her now. _He's not the same_. But she knew that this wasn't just a change caused by Tartarus or his imprisonment. After all, he had been friendly and warm to everybody else, even Luke, whom she thought he had hated. This change, it had been caused by her. It was her fault, because of she had turned against him when she should've stayed by his side and supported him. "Nothing to say? Then don't bother me." She felt like someone had punched her in the gut. Her breath left her body and her knees went weak for the second time.

"B-but Percy, I-I-"

She was caught off by a loud voice that carried tremendous power. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" It was Zeus, and he was fuming. "Why did you not show us proper respect when you saw us?"

"I was saying hello to my friends. I haven't seen them in three years, you know?" Percy leaned down and scratched Mrs. O'Leary behind her ear.

"You have done that now, so kneel before us, as you are supposed to."

Percy laughed. He laughed hard, and his laughter didn't quite sound sane, it had a hysterical quality to it. "Kneel? To you? You who have caused me so much misery and pain? Do you even know or care what I went through? I don't think so."

Zeus looked as though someone had slapped him in the face, and the other gods had similar expressions. Only Poseidon seemed unfazed by the declaration.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BOY?!"

"I said I wouldn't kneel to you." Percy's voice was bitter and full of anger. "I fought your fucking war for you. Correction, I _won_ your fucking war for you. I saved your damn home, _twice_ and on top of that Found your damn master bolt. And how did you repay me? By throwing me into the deepest pits of the underworld with Kronos for three years. No, I will not kneel to you. And if you have a problem with that, try and make me." He drew a pen from his pocket, uncapped it, and the celestial bronze sword Riptide grew in his hand.

"Percy! What the Hades do you think you're doing?!" Thalia screamed at him with tears stinging at her eyes.

"Peeeeercy," Grover bleated.

But he kept his eyes locked on Zeus. The god was so angry that electricity was literally crackling around him. "You do realize, mortal, that you have been stripped of the Curse of Achilles?"

"I realized that a long time ago, 'bout the time I ran into Kronos and honestly I don't give a shit."

"THEN KNEEL!"

"I said NO!" The ground shook and cracks appeared in the ground, water spouted up into the air all over and swirled around Percy. "I will not kneel to you."

Zeus glared at him. "We will discuss this later." Then he and the rest of the gods revealed their true forms and vanished. All was silent for a moment, before Mr. D, apparently the only god who didn't leave, walked up to Percy. The water had receded back into the earth.

"Well, you certainly do have a way of announcing your return, don't you, Johnson? Now shoo, you're annoying me. Go to your cabin or canoeing or whatever you kids do at this place."

Percy capped riptide and grinned at Mr. D. "Of course, sir." And he set off down the hill, back into the camp and the world he had been missing for three long years.


End file.
